Perder la esperanza
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Gendry/Arya. Spoilers de Danza con Dragones. Ahora que ella no está, ahora que extraños rumores se propagan por el reino, Gendry se da cuenta de algo muy importante, relacionado con la princesa de Invernalia y sus ojos color hielo.


**Claim: **Gendry/Arya Stark.  
**Notas: **SPOILERS DE DANZA CON DRAGONES.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **Princesa.

* * *

Las chispas saltan por doquier, llenando la tarde nublada de ecos de luz. Gendry está demasiado acostumbrado a ellas como para fascinarse con los cambios de tono, los vibrantes rojos y los efímeros dorados, pues su mente se encuentra totalmente concentrada en la fabricación de una nueva espada, una pequeña pieza de acero que una de las niñas de la posada le ha pedido para protección personal. Justo como Arya. El pensamiento flota en su mente medio segundo antes de que lo destierre a un rincón de su mente, regañándose mentalmente por la distracción. Arya está muerta, se recuerda, regresando a su trabajo. Y quizás la niña menuda que le ha pedido la espada lo esté también muy pronto, pues no tiene ninguna habilidad en especial y parece asustadiza, perdida. Arya, por supuesto, no era así. Sus manos no temblaban al terminar con un enemigo, empuñaba su espadita con gracia y decisión y...

Gendry suelta un rugido de rabia al verse de nuevo desconcentrado por ese fantasma del pasado, al que en ocasiones aún puede visualizar corriendo entre las calles de la aldea, hasta desaparecer. Unos niños que están jugando, con el último resquicio de su infancia flotando a su alrededor, se voltean para mirarle alarmados, sin duda presas del súbito pensamiento de que han vuelto para hacerles daño, soldados, señores de tierras extrañas sin ningún tipo de compasión. Él se los quita de encima con un movimiento de la cabeza, indicándoles que sigan con lo suyo, pero la quietud que tanto anhela, esa en la cual se sumerge en su trabajo sin pensar en nada más —ni Arya, ni muertes, ni lo que pudo haber sido— se le escurre entre las manos cuando voces extrañas se abren camino entre los árboles.

El mundo se queda paralizado al instante y no hace falta que el joven les dirija una mirada de advertencia a los niños para que se queden quietos, hasta parecen no respirar. Por el volumen de las voces, puede intuir que no están muy lejos, sin duda sobre el sendero que lleva hacia las tierras de los Ríos, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los descubran si no hacen algún sonido. Son dos hombres y por la cadencia de sus voces se nota que están borrachos.

—¿No te vendría bien? ¡A nadie le importaría! Es una boda, joder, habrá comida, ¿hace cuánto que no la vemos? ¡Nadie nos notará!

—Si crees poder llegar a Invernalia antes de que el invierno se nos eche encima... —la sola mención de Invernalia basta para atraer la atención de Gendry, los recuerdos dolorosos y el sentimiento de pérdida. Pero, ¿quién se va a casar en Invernalia cuando está en ruinas? ¿La hermana de Arya?

La respuesta le llega en una de esas desagradables coincidencias, como si los hombres hubiesen leído su pensamiento.

—Llegaremos, Roose Bolton no se dará cuenta de que tiene dos invitados más, no cuando estará tan ocupado con su pequeña mujercita Stark —una risita por parte del hombre logra que los músculos de Gendry se tensen por la incertidumbre—. Tiene once años, pero servirá para encamarse.

Los hombres siguen charlando largo rato sobre la boda y los manjares que allí se servirán y mientras lo hacen, sus voces se van haciendo cada vez más débiles y lejanas. Gendry, sin embargo, lleva ya largo tiempo sin escucharlas, pues ha estado colocando todas las piezas en su lugar, mismas que lo llevan a una conclusión, a un único nombre. Arya. Sansa Stark está casada con Tyrion Lannister pero desaparecida y ella es la única que queda. ¡Está viva! Esa alegría de saberlo se desvanece al instante, como las chispas en el fuelle al golpear el acero. Está viva y va a casarse, aquella niña con el cabello sucio y más agallas que cualquier adulto, vivaz, escurridiza, terca. Su única amiga. Princesa de Invernalia. ¿Y él? ¿Y él qué es? Se observa las manos llenas de tierra hasta los codos, las ropas usadas, olorosas tras varios días sin habérselas cambiado. Recuerda su linaje: un bastardo. Le tiemblan las manos al recordarlo, su cuerpo se sacude por el peso de una verdad interior, que negó en su presencia y seguirá negando ahora que ella se casa. La quería. La quiere. Pero ya es imposible, siempre lo fue.

Gendry golpea el fuelle con furia, ahogando la quietud de esa tarde-noche. Los niños lo miran, angustiados de que el ruido atraiga a los hombres hasta que se fijan con más atención en su rostro, donde no hay furia, sólo dolor. Y entienden —porque les ha pasado a ellos— que Gendry acaba de perder algo importante.


End file.
